The Prince and the Thief
by Jenova-chan
Summary: Two different worlds. One poor, but happy thief with a dark past. One rich, but so unhappy prince with his heavy duty laid on his shoulders. Well, what do you know, maby they'll meet and maby it's gonna' change their lives forever...ReixKai
1. The begining of the thief

The Prince and the Thief

It was early in the morning and the sun had yet to rise. The streets and main roads in the sleeping city were quiet and the silvery fog still lingered in a fine layer over the streets.

A single bird was singing its song to the new day and as it took off, a slight twirl in the mist was all that had been seen.

A couple of golden eyes followed the bird that spread out its wings and flew of into the sky.

The shadow off a boy materialized itself from the mist.

He wore a pair off baggy black pants, a typical white armless Chinese shirt witch was a little bit too big for the slender boy and was therefore held in place with a red sash, witch was tied around his waist.

It looked alright from afar, but if you moved closer you could see that the clothes were dirty, there were holes in the shirt and the collars were ripped up. His black shoes were thin, more like slippers, and his skin was tanned.

He was a street rat. A thief.

Despite the clothes, his hair was shining with natural glance. The raven flow was tied back in a white wrap that ended just before his ankles. His messy bangs were held back by a red ying-yang headband and slightly pointed ears could bee seen.

The face was friendly, and over his lower lip two small and sharp fangs curled.

The main evidence on that he was a neko-jin, a human whit feline abilities and features, was his eyes.

Gold and amber sparkled within them and the black pupils could change into slits when he was angry. When he was angry the two fangs grew and his nails too, until they were as sharp as tiger claws. The strangest thing was the tail that he got when he was nervous or outraged. He'd trained it to become as strong as his arm and it was to great use sometimes.

He was the last of his kind. They were all hunted down and ruthlessly killed, all because they were different and considered dangerous.

"Hey, buddy?! Where did ya go?" came a small whisper from the nearby alley.

The raven haired figure chuckled silently.

A blonde head popped out from the light mist and a shorter boy was visible in the dim vision. He had sky-blue eyes and he wore dark blue pants, a yellow t-shirt and he carried a green cape over his arm.

The neko-jin smiled at his friend, who didn't see as well as he did in the fog.

"I'm right here Max. No need to worry. Here give me your hand."

He reached out to grab Max' hand and the blonde took it and sighted in relive.

"I was looking all over for you! The guards are doing their walk soon and we better get back… Rei are you listening?" Max schooled.

Rei put a finger over his mouth to show Max to be quiet. "Sorry Maxie, I think they already begun their patrolling. Be quiet and go back to the alley and hide. I'll lure them away."

Max was about to protest but then he saw the glow in Reis eyes, that couldn't take no for an answer. Rei was something like a bigger brother to Max and he and Bryan always protected Max and another boy named Tyson.

So with worry in his eyes Max turned around and sneaked back to the darker alley.

Crouching down in the grey air Rei was completely quiet and not until the voices of the city guardians were so close that Rei could hear them breathing he made a move.

He smiled and whispered to himself "Let me go on a tour around town with you…and let's see if you are so big in your actions as in you words, scum…"

And with that he took a small rock from the ground and threw it hard.

He was rewarded with a loud swearing and angry voices.

"What the hell was that!?"

"I don't know!"

"Hey, look at this! Someone threw this!"

Rei had silently moved so that he was right behind the furious guards.

He laughed loud and threw one more stone.

"There he is! Get him!"

"Come and get me then!" Rei teased and took of into the slum neighborhoods.

The four guards was outraged that a little punk like him was rebellious and revolting , so they ran after him but they soon realized that in speed, Rei was unbeatable.

So after twenty minutes dancing through the shadowy alleys and foggy streets the guards gave up.

Snickering, Rei went back to a house in the outskirts of the large town.

The house looked like it would fall apart if even the lightest breeze hit it, but for Rei and the others it was like their beloved home.

"_I hope Max made it home safely…wonder if anyone's up yet?_" Rei thought while he fiddled with something under his shirt.

"There you are…" he whispered when he got a little leather pouch out.

He opened it and poured the contents out in his hand.

Small pieces of amethyst, onyx, ruby and emerald laid glistening and glittering in his tanned hand.

He smiled mockingly at them, and put them in the pouch again.

"Where the hell have you been!?" an angry voice growled from the now open door.

"Oh, hi Bryan. I was just out, stretching my legs for a bit. I didn't think you would be up at this hour." Rei answered casually and turned around to face the monster of doom in a worn-out pajamas and furry slippers.

"Hey, don't you 'Hi Bryan' me! Max just came back and he was worried sick about you!" Bryan said angrily, while he dragged Rei into the house.

Reis heart sank when he heard that Max had been so scared and concerned for him. But when he felt the pouch bump lightly against his chest, his lips curled into a vicious smile.

"This is no time to be smiling! Whipe that smug look off you face, it's scary when you smile like that." when Bryan said that something was scary, it probably would be terrifying and scare the heck out of anyone else.

Reis smile almost grew wider when he heard the lavender haired young man to say that. But against better knowing he controlled his urge, and only in his eyes, played an untamable glow of mischief and wild spirit.

Bryan frowned. "So, tell me the truth. Why, where and how? And look at me when you answer! Not like the little misunderstanding, when you 'talked with the chair' and didn't tell me the whole truth."

Rei sighted mockingly in defeat and held up his hands to show the pale youth his cooperation.

"Alright, I'll tell. Just don't interrupt me, m'kay?" he said.


	2. The demons revenge

I'm sooooo sorry! I'm a real newbie, so I forgot to do the disclaimers and stuff! I hope you forgive me(makes pleading look).

But I'm really happy for those four reviews I got!! Thankies big time! I blushed really bad, and yeah Bryan's cute in furry slippers!

**Disclaimer:**I do not own...bla,bla,bla...so on and so on...

**

* * *

**

The prince and the thief

It was "Alright, I'll tell. Just don't interrupt me, m'kay?" Rei said.

Bryan nodded.

Rei bit his lower lip. He knew he wasn't supposed to do things like that without the knowing of Bryan. He took a deep breath.

_Flashback:_

_A street at midday. Light, happy and busy people everywhere._

_Some kids flocked around a young boy with blonde hair._

_They laughed when he made one of the small dolls trip and fall. His face played along with the little theater he was playing._

_He made a joke and the small girls and boys giggled happily, some of the kids parents came and watched for a minute or so, and then they smiled at the blonde boy, gave him some shiny coins and went off with their children._

_After twenty minutes the youth finished the play and the kids applauded._

_One after one they dropped of and soon the only child that was left was a little girl with a cute simple dress and her hair was tied up with a ribbon._

"_Aren't you going home? Where's your parents missy?" The blonde boy asked._

_The girl smiled shyly. "They are coming soon. But I'm not a missy, I'm just me."_

_The boy crouched down to the eyelevel of the girl and patted her on the head. "It's good to hear that some people think that status doesn't matter…I'll wait with you till your parents come."_

"_NO! LOOK! A thief! Step away from my child!" A woman's voice screamed._

_Before the youth could react he was brutally shoved aside by two men, his body hitting the stone wall._

"_Who are you to even come near my little darling?!" The lady asked loudly._

"_I'm Max Tate, miss and I never…"_

"_Silence! Did I tell you to speak, you filthy son of the streets?! Come now honey, let's go. That man is never getting near you again." The fat mother to the child spat at poor Max._

_The over-make-uped 'lady' took the little girl by her hand and went on to the snobby and classy areas of the town. The two men smiled at the ashamed Max and picked up a little bag from the ground._

"_Well, what's this?" One of them said._

"_Looks like the money the scum has been steeling. Let's take it back, it's not his money anyway." The other said while grinning mockingly at Max._

"_No, please! That's my only money…" Max said, ready to burst into tears._

_The men both snorted. "Like you would own anything, filth!"_

_Then they threw back the pouch and followed the fat lady._

_When Max opened it, two small silver coins fell out in his hand. That was all that was left._

_Sobbing quietly Max began the walk home._

_But he didn't notice the black shadow, lurking on the roof. It had been there all day and no one had noticed it, bun now the shadow raised and the appearance of a raven haired boy appeared._

_He followed the men and the woman with the child to a big mansion._

_Picking the lock was easy for the golden eyed youth, and he silently went to the woman's room with an unpleasant glow in his eyes._

_The door creaked open and the skillful thief walked over to the small table by the mirror. The eyes widened when he saw the jewelries, the gems and hair ornaments._

"_This wouldn't mind to change owners." He whispered to himself. _

_While the snores from the huge bed covered all the sounds of his presence, the small leather pouch soon was filled with precious gems and valuable stones._

_The door out to the big balcony was open and the raven haired teen opened it wide and the cold wind startled the ugly lady in her sleep._

"_I'm the demon, the great thief Ren Iko! (a.n that's Rei Kons name scrambled up) You will forever fear me!" Rei Kon growled dangerously at the now awake woman._

_His eyes where mere slits and the fangs had grown longer. His nails were like claws, and the amber eyes shone with fierce golden fire._

_All the woman did was stare, pale of shock and horror._

_Rei spun around and ran out on the balcony, jumped off from the high platform and disappeared in the shadows of dawn, with the woman's screams vaguely hearing from the house._

_Something about demons…_

_End flashback _

When Rei had finished his story, Bryan sat in a chair frowning.

"So, Rei…" he said, deadly serious.

Rei looked hopefully at him, trying to find a chance for forgiveness. He even made his kitty-eyes look.

Bryan sighted and threw one of his furry slippers at him. "Stop it! I can't be mad at you when you do that look! So stop, I want to be mad at you!"

Rei smiled. He'd won this match.

"Yeah, yeah Bryan. We all know that you're one big softie." Rei waved with Bryans thrown slipper to empathize the word 'softie'.

"So what…it's not my fault that I have to look after you all…" Bryan muttered.

"We appreciate it Bryan."

"Hm, I know. Show me the glittery stuff you took from the hag."

Rei took out the pouch and handed it over to Bryan.

When he poured the stones out in his hand, Bryan saw something strange.

"Rei, how did you get this gem?" Bryan asked and held up a shining amethyst, as big as his thumbnail and perfectly circle shaped.

Rei looked at it and pretended to think hard.

"Just that one came from the nice lady's golden necklace. And some others came from bracelets and some from rings." Rei said with a blank facial expression.

Bryan gave back the pouch with gems.

"Hide it. That's something you're good at."

Rei did a mock salute. "Yes, sire!"

And just then it knocked on the door…

* * *

Yay, I'm finished with my second chappie!! I'm going to end this story, so please stick with me...and REVIEW!! pretty please? 


	3. My note to you

**Authors note:** I'm sorry for not updating but I'm going on a ski vacation tomorrow, but only for a week or so. Please bear with me, I haven't abandoned this story, I just thought that as my last update before vacation should be on 'Love and War' cuz it hasn't got it's second chappie yet.

A last warning though, this is going to be a pretty long story, and some may think it's a bit like Aladdin and Cinderella mixed together, if you don't like, don't read.

It's going to be yaoi (boyxboy), how much, I can't say yet.

I think Kai comes in the next chapter or maybe the one after that.

And many of you wants to know who's knocking on the door. Well, that's a secret, but write your guesses to me and when I come home I'll post who was right!

Did you get what I just wrote? I sure didn't... but what the hell.

Ooops! This became a pretty long note. I'll work on more chapters soon (even on vacation!)

See ya! Love, Jenova -chan


	4. Guard Duty

**Hello again! I've missed you so much! I'm back from my vaccation and making a quick update, hope you like it! Big hugs to all of you that reviewed, it's you that makes this story continue.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

* * *

And just then it knocked on the door…

Bryan's body stiffened and he put his finger up to the mouth to hush Rei. Rei nodded in understanding. After all, he was the last of his kind, and he wasn't even supposed to live. If someone saw him, he would certainly be hunted down and ruthlessly killed.

Bryan turned around and went to open the door. "Hide Rei. Quick, and don't make any noise." He whispered.

Rei nodded once more, and moved around to open a secret door, leading in to a small room that Rei and Bryan had done just for occasions like this. When Bryan had made sure that it was safe for him to open he turned down the handle.

Outside stood a guard in full armor and helmet. The sword hanged loosely by his side, ready to be used.

"What do you want?" Bryan asked harshly.

Without answering, the guard pushed Bryan aside, went in and closed the door.

The guard held up his hands. "Sorry Bry."

The soldier took of his helmet and revealed a flaming red hair and two ice-blue eyes. His lips were curled into a mischievous grin and the piercing eyes sparkled.

Bryan gasped. "Tala! You stupid….I thought you were….you scared the heck out of us!"

Tala laughed and placed a quick kiss on Bryans cheek.

While this conversation had been in action, the thief in hiding had moved out from his secret room and, silent as ever, snuck up behind Tala.

Rei hit Tala playfully on his shoulder. "Hi, Tal!"

It's amazing how girly a boy can sound when he gets scared. Tala was no exception, and while screaming like a scared five-year old girl he jumped at least one meter straight up in thin air. Rei laughed at his reaction, and when Talas heart had slowed down to its normal pace even Bryan snickered at his boyfriend's behavior.

"It's not funny Rei! I could've had a heart-attack! Man, Rei…it's not fair…I can't even hear you when you're on the move." Tala panted and glared at the lavender haired boy that chuckled at him.

Rei calmed down and patted Tala on the head. "Well, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you like that. Seriously, you're supposed to be one of the king's best soldiers."

Tala mumbled something angry while he brushed Reis had away. Bryan hugged his lover and the smile on Talas lips was back in a flash.

"Anyway, I didn't just come here for fun you know. I've got some important things to say to ya'll."

"Hm, what? Come on Tal, spill it!" The curious nature of the cat took over Reis senses.

"You got to stay inside today. None of you can leave the house today, especially not you Rei."

Talas serious tone startled both Bryan and the neko-jin.

Bryan looked at his boyfriend. "Why? What's going on out there?"

"I don't know the details, but the king's ordered the whole elite squad to search for a certain neko-jin. The orders were to capture him alive."

* * *

Well, there you go! Sorry I didn't get Kai in this chapter, but I promise he'll be in the next (a lot!) And if you review, the update will go a lot faster...hehehehe 


	5. Masquerade

**Hi, my darlings! Due **to** the heavvy rain of reviews, I thought I'd better satisfy y'all, so here it is! Hope you like it! A special thanks to all the wonderful persons that reviewed. And hugs to Kiruna090 that was the only one who guessed right on Tala! Here comes the chappie!**

**Disclaimer:**_I own nothing, not even the computer I'm writing on!_

* * *

All the colour on Bryan's face seemed to disappear and even Rei's sunburn skin went an pinch paler.

The reaction seemed expected to Tala, when he continued. "We also got a rapport about a robbery. An older lady in the rich part of town, but when our people got there, all she did was blabbing about demons with burning eyes…"

At that Rei quickly looked down to the floor, avoiding both Bryan's scolding glare. The redhead looked at them, and his blue eyes reflected the connection between 'the demon' with Rei, Rei to the crime and so on. He sighted.

"Well, I guess we won't have to process anything. We won't find anything anyway."

Rei smiled at him and Bryan grunted. He still seemed somewhat angry with the neko-jin. Rei tugged at his worn-out pajama shirt.

"I'm sorry Bry…really. I didn't mean to go so far, she just was so mean to Max…" Rei did his kitty-eyes.

Bryan rolled his eyes. He could never stand a chance against Rei when he was like that. "Yeah, I know. I'm not mad, just worried."

Tala smiled at his boyfriend when he saw the victorious grin on Rei's face.

"I'd better get going, before they starts to suspect something up at the castle. See you later, okay!"

Bryan suddenly grabbed Tala's waits and pulled him into a loving hug. Tala gave him a quick kiss, put on his helmet and walked out the door.

The sun still hadn't risen yet, but small pink and orange rays of light shivered over the horizon signaling its presence. The last thin layer of silvery mist laid in the alleys.

The streets were still sleepy, when Tala walked down the main-street. He kept on marching straight ahead, not looking at any direction. Soon he came to the castle. And by that I mean THE CASTLE. It was a huge grey stone building with high towers with brownish/red roof and the kingdoms dark green and yellow banner hanged over the main gate. It radiated power and fear.

Tala marched right through the main port. The two soldiers that were guarding the gate saluted when he went past them.

"Captain Tala, sir! You are asked to rapport to the commander's room, sir!" One of them said.

Tala just nodded and continued walking into the big courtyard where groups of new recruits trained to become real soldiers in the king's army. Ignoring them completely, Tala went into the castle building itself. After walking through numerous corridors and up several stairs, he came to the commander's room. His hand poised on the door-handle, when he heard a creak.

"Tala, where have you been? I've been looking all over for you!" A hushed voice reached Tala's ears.

Said person turned around to face the one speaking. A slate-haired teen at the age of 18 stood in the doorway opposite to him.

"Kai, why are you whispering?" Tala asked, curious of the teen's behavior.

Kai put a finger to his mouth, motioning to Tala that he should come inside. As soon the soldier stepped inside the room, Kai closed the door quickly but careful not to make any noise.

"Did anyone see you go in here?" The dual coloured boy asked.

Tala shrugged and took off the helmet. "No, don't think so. Why?"

"Sshhh! Shut up, you moron! Be quiet!" Kai hissed.

"Well, I'm sorry my Prince. What have Your Majesty done now?"

Kai punched his friend on the shoulder. "Don't call me that! I've told you a thousand times to call me by my name!"

Tala grinned mockingly, and he had a witty reply on his tongue but he wisely choose to keep it for himself. He took a good look at 'the prince' for the first time this morning.

Kai wore a tight armless black turtleneck top, witch showed off his slender, but muscular chest and torso. His blood red baggy pants were held up by a dark brown belt with silver ornaments and his hands were clothed with a pair of black fingerless gloves.

All in all, he didn't exactly look like the boy that was going to take over a big kingdom on his nineteenth birthday. The thing that gave him away was his noble features and his naturally pale skin.

Kai's eyes were crimson red and his face was decorated with two blue triangles on each cheek.

"Hey, are you checking me out?! You pervert!"

Tala's thoughts were disturbed by Kai's voice. Tala rolled his eyes. Yes, Kai was quite a find, but Tala had his beloved boyfriend and he wasn't going to let their wonderful relationship go wasted.

The thing was, Kai didn't know anything about either Rei, Bryan or the others.

"Yeah, what if I was?" Tala teased.

"Still cheerful. So you don't remember what day it is, do you?

"Huh? What day?"

Kai glared at him. "Tala, witch day is it today?"

Tala thought for a moment. "Today is the…no it can't be… today is that day isn't it? Oh no…"

Kai's head dropped. "Yeah, today is the day that Princess Hillary will come and visit us. Voltaire wants me to marry her, but I've never met her and besides I'm…you know. I swear that old bastard is just doing it to torture me!"

"Oh, I see. That's why you're hiding, huh?"

Tala knew more than well that Kai was gay, and he'd been that since three years back. Kai and Tala had been friends since they were little kids, and Tala was the only one Kai opened up and said more than three words to.

"But back to the topic. Where were you this morning this early, hm Tal?" Kai asked curiously.

Tala got a bit nervous. "Well, I was…you see…mmph!"

Tala was cut short when Kai suddenly put his hand over Tala's mouth, effectively stopping the words. Kai once again put a finger to his mouth, hushing his friend.

Running footsteps could be heard in the corridor outside the room and shouting voices reached their ears from the courtyard. The two boys were dead still and didn't make a single sound as they tried to hear what they said out in the courtyard.

It was things like: "Have you found His Majesty yet?", "Hurry, we have to find the Prince fast!" and "Have you looked for His Highness in the stables too?"

When the sound of running steps faded, Tala brushed Kai's hand away.

"Sounds like King Voltaire realized that I'm not in my chamber anymore." Kai stated the obvious out loud.

"Yup, they're definitely looking for you. But you can't hide here the entire day, they'll find you sooner or later. And then you father's definietly gonna' make you marry her, wheter you like it or not."

Kai got an idea. "Tala, help me get out of this and I wont ask you where you were again. Deal?"

Tala nodded and thought four a minute. He decided something drastic. "Here, take my armor and my helmet. Put it on and no-one will notice it's you before it's too late!"

"Hn, it actually could work." Kai said in agreement.

Tala took off his metal suit, revealing a white t-shirt and a pair of worn out blue pants. While Kai put it on, Tala wrote a message on a small piece of paper and made a sketchy map. When Kai finally was done he handed over the message and the map.

"What's this Tal? I don't need a map to get out of the castle, you know I live here." Kai said in a mocking tone.

"Yes, I know, stupid. This is a message to someone that you're gonna' hide at. The map shows you the way." Tala huffed.

By that time, both of them were pretty sure that the coast was clear so they opened the thick wooden door, walking out in the empty corridor. Before they separated Tala looked seriously at Kai.

"If you get caught, you must destroy the map and the note! Can you promise me that?"

The blue-haired teen looked at the note, and saw something odd. He couldn't read the things written on it! The letters weren't like the normal alphabet at all!

"Tal, I can't even read the message. What is this? Some kind of other language?" Kai asked looking at his childhood friend.

Tala snickered. "You'll se once you get there. Now, go. Just show the paper to the one that opens the door. Then I think it'll be okay."

"What do you mean 'I think'?! Tala Ivanov, come back here!"

But the redhead just waved and started to run down the corridor the opposite way Kai was going. Kai sighted and put the helmet on.

Now his face was completely covered, no-one could see a difference between the real owner of the armor and the Prince. Only the bright red feathers signaled to the ones seeing him, that it was Captain Tala walking around. Everything went smoothly all the way out and cross the courtyard, were a total chaos was raging.

He made his way over to the big gate out to freedom, away from the arranged marriage.

"Excuse me, Captain Tala sir, but where are you going, sir?"

The voice of an unsure recruit floated through the helmet.

Kai cursed the damned rookie that had dared to talk to him. He was so close to his portal of salvation, and to talk could easily get him busted. But to not answer the question would also look suspicious…

"Don't you have eyes, you imbecile?! I'm going to search the town for His Highness of course! His Majesty may not even be at the castle anymore, idiot! Kai snorted at the terrified boy.

"W-well, I j-just thought…"

"Who told you to think?! Why are you still standing here? Get back to the search! The Prince might be in danger, you dimwit!

Scared to death the recruit ran off to franticly look for the missing royal.

Satisfied with his performance, Kai continued his march out the gate. The two guards stood up straighter and saluted him on his way out. Kai just nodded.

"_Thank god that I've studied how Tala behaves, that could've blown my cover. I've got to hurry, sooner or later Voltaire's men will see through the illusion."_ Kai thought and continued marching down the main-street.

The sun was now up and started to spread its light and warmth, as the first citizens were waking up. No-one was out in the streets yet, so Kai took out the map. Following the directions he wandered through smaller streets and back alleys of the more poor area of the town.

After about twenty minutes, he'd reached the 'X' on the map. Taking a look around, he found himself in the outskirts of the town outside a ruffy-looking house.

"I guess I'll just knock then…" Kai said more to himself that to someone else.

He raised his metal-coated hand to knock on the wooden door to a house in the outskirts of town that we, the readers, are all to familiar with…

* * *

Oohhhh, gues who's house it is! Hehehe... as you see, your reviews make me write quicker, so press the button!! Hugs to everyone who does! 


	6. Past, present and breakfast

Hi, I'm back! I'm soooo sorry! I was supposed to update a week ago but my mother has banished me from the computer!! Seeing that my mother is out shopping and my dad's away with my bro, I had the chance to post a new chappie, but it's not very long. Again I'm sorry. Thank you all for the nice reviews!! It really made my day! (my day has been awful until now)

**Disclaimer**: **I don't own anything! Not even my own freedom...my parents has taken it from me...**

* * *

"I guess I'll just knock then…" Kai said more to himself that to someone else.

He raised his metal-coated hand to knock on the wooden door to a house in the outskirts of town that we are all too familiar with…

Back in time, after Tala left:

After Tala left, the hose fell in silence.

Bryan sat down on a unstable chair. "This has been too much for me. I need quiet mornings."

"What, you're getting cranky if you don't get at least twelve hours of sleep?" Rei's comment was just a whisper. He'd too got tired of the commotion.

The more than needed silence was suddenly interrupted by something that sounded like a earthquake at scale 8 on the Richter-scale. Down the stair came two boys.

"Hungry...I need food! Rei... breakfast now..." Grunted one of them with navy-blue hair.

The other boy, blonde and with sky-blue eyes clung tight on Rei's torso.

"Rei! You're home! Are you okay? Are you hurt? I was so worried! Was Tala just here? What did he want?" The boy's questions rained over the surprised Rei.

"Food, Rei! I'm starving to death... give me food!" The other boy jumped around on the floor, his stomach creating the highest rumbling sound possible.

While Rei tried to pry Max off his stomach, Bryan, pissed of as he was, did the only simple thing he could think of. He just took a pillow and simply knocked down the other boy. The navy-haired landed on the floor, mouth open to say something.

"Shut it Tyson! I had a rough morning, so be quiet you moron!" Bryan said in a raised voice to the boy, currently sent to the floor due to Bryan's lethal pillow-attack.

Both Max, and the other boy, now known as Tyson, immediately closed their mouths. Rei finally loosened Max death-grip on his torso and the blonde fell to the floor with a soft 'thump'.

"Guys, it's all right. I'm fine, and I'll make breakfast right away." Rei smiled at the two sitting teens.

"Make your pancakes Rei! Please, pretty please?" Max asked the older boy.

Rei glanced quickly at Bryan, and decided that he looked like he could get down some pancakes as well.

The lavender-haired older boy noticed the glance and shrugged. "Only if you make me a cup of really strong black coffee." With that he went into the kitchen.

"Okay, pancakes it is. Go upstairs and wash your faces and hands, I'll call when it's ready." The neko-jin watched the hungry duo race up the stairs.

He went into the old, and not so big, kitchen where he saw Bryan leaning against the counter with a glass of water in his hand. Humming a tune, Rei began to bring out the necessary ingredients for pancakes.

"Sometimes I wonder why I put up with you all…." Bryan's half joke half irony sight interrupted Rei's humming.

"Sorry, Bry. It's all my fault….sorry. I owe you so much for what you did…" Emotion shined through Rei's low voice.

Bryan looked at the neko. "No, it's not. I'm just really tired. And what happened in the past… well, you wouldn't survive without me, and now in the present, I wouldn't be able to survive without you cooking. So that makes us even."

Rei looked up on his friend with a big that typical smile of his. "Thank you Bryan."

Suddenly their conversation was interrupted by a high boom from upstairs. Bryan and Rei looked at each other in confusion, but the moment didn't last long when a loud crashing sound reached their ears.

Rei rolled his eyes. "You'd better get up there and check out what's going on. And get properly dressed too."

Bryan looked down on his outfit. He still wore his old pajamas and his best fluffy slippers. He smiled sheepishly at Rei.

"You're probably right. Stuff just kept on happening, so I guess I forgot."

"Yeah, now go before they break something important. We can't afford to buy anything new.

Another loud sound, this time when something hit the floor and a shouting voice.

Bryan frowned. "Thank God that we don't have neighbors."

He walked out the kitchen and Rei was left alone, standing by the old stove. He turned around to continue to make the breakfast, but his thoughts still spinning in his head.

"_I owe them so much…why then don't I tell them the truth? Why am I such a coward?! I just can't…they'll abandon me if I ever tell them about it… my past…"_

Bryan had found Rei as an orphan when Rei was about seven years old and Bryan had been ten.

The neko-jin had wandered outside the city walls, aimlessly walking. He'd been half-starved and his clothes and face had looked like he'd traveled for a long time. Bryan, who already had the skills to survive since he was an orphan too and the toughest kid in the block took Rei under his wing. They'd lived in the streets, stealing the food they'd needed and slept in the somewhat wind-shielding alleys.

Bryan soon became aware that it wasn't a normal boy he'd chosen to help. As a stranger and the new kid, Rei got into many fights, and Bryan first had thought that he'd have to protect the younger boy, but the raven-haired boy showed him that he could defend himself.

He was faster than a normal human, he could walk without making any noise and saw as clear in the night as in the day. When he came 'home' he often had bruises and scratchmarks, but always with a victorious grin playing on his lips.

But the strangest thing was that he never cried. Never had Bryan seen him shed one single tear.

"_That's what I promised, wasn't it? Never again." _Rei stopped going down memory lane.

He sighted and professionally flipped a pancake 180 degrees in midair.

"Great, now I'll probably dream tonight…I hate it…" His voice was low but so intense that anyone that would hear him would run away screaming his or her head off.

He flipped over the last pancake and placed it on the awaiting plate. There, everything was finished for breakfast.

"GUYS! BREAKFAST'S READY!! He screamed.

This was the magic sentence in their house. When breakfast was ready you would hear the running steps of Tyson and his rumbling stomach, Max' cheerful laugh at Bryan who usually wasn't much of a morning person and Rei's soft singing at the wood-heated stove. Exactly as now.

Tyson and Max raced down the stairs and Bryan came after, walking slowly.

When they all were seated by the table, Rei noticed that Bryan was slightly damp in his hair, like he'd taken a shower. He shifted his golden eyes to Max and Tyson. They were completely soaked.

"What happened to you? You look like you've either taken a bath or something…but we don't have one so what have you been up to?" The neko-jin questioned.

Both Max and Tyson started to giggle, but Bryan glared at them.

"They decided that I could use some cleaning. All the rainwater is almost gone now, thanks to Mr. Clumsy."

Tyson looked down at the table like it was the love of his life.

"It's okay Ty; I was going to get some at the lake tonight anyway." Rei comforted his younger friend.

Rei went into the kitchen and got the plates. He balanced all four on his arms and hands. He could have a waiter job and bring in some legal money if it wasn't for his looks. He placed them at each teen's seat and they begun to eat.

"Hey Rei! Why do you only got one pancake, when everybody else got three?" Tyson asked.

Rei backed away a little when Tyson's saliva came flying. "Tyson! Don't talk with your mouth full of food! And well… there wasn't enough of everything to make more… but it's okay! Really I'm fine; I'm not that hungry anyway."

"But Rei…" The blonde started but never finished his sentence.

The loud knock on the door startled everyone. Bryan looked at the door and then on the pale Rei.

"They've come for me…" Was all the neko-jin said.

* * *

Finished just in time! I'm really sorry, I didn't get Kai in but I don't have that much time. Atleast Rei's past got in and some other unecessary drabble. But please review and tell me how you're gonna murder me slowly in my sleep...jumps and hides away from angry reviewers eeeep!

* * *

* * *

* * *


	7. Meeting and greeting

Yeeeeessss!!!! I'm back! This is getting a bad habbit, posting at times my parents aren't awake or aren't home XD But hey, who cares?! All I care about is my wonderful reviewers!! You rock my world and keeps it spinning, you know. Sorry for the late update.

--------XxX----------: Hi, I'm the new page breaker!!

**Disclaimer: Zzzzzzz...wakes up what? Oh yeah, I don't own Beyblade, just dreaming about it...zzzzzzzzzzz**

* * *

Character description and some other stuff:

Rei's description: Wears baggy black pants, a typical white armless Chinese shirt and a red sash around his waist. His shoes are thin and black. His hair is held from his face with a red yin-yang headband. Black 'bandages' wrapped around his lower arms up to his elbows. He also has small fangs. His skin has a caramel like color.

Hair: Black. (His braid is wrapped up in white clothing) Eyes: Gold (Slits when he's angry) Age: 18

Kai's description: Wears a tight armless black turtleneck top, blood red baggy pants held in place by a dark brown belt with silver ornaments. He's got a pair of fingerless black gloves on his hands. His boots are leather and dark brown. His typical face decoration is in place, the two blue triangles at each cheek and his skin is pale.

Hair: Silver-blue at the front and darker blue at the back. Eyes: Crimson red Age: 18 (soon to be 19)

Bryan's description: Pajamas and slippers!!! No just messing around with ya, here's the serious one! Wears dark green, baggy pants and a loose light lavender colored t-shirt. His shoes are made in combat-style. His left ear is pierced, and the earring is a dark green ring with a small fang hanging from it. His skin is pale, paler than Kai's.

Hair: Light lavender Eyes: Same as the hair Age: 21

Tala's description: Wears a loose white t-shirt and a pair of worn-out light blue pants. He has a tattoo picturing a grey wolf at the back of his shoulder. Pale skin and he often has a mischievous grin plastered on his lips. Wears combat-boots.

Hair: Red Eyes: Piercing ice blue Age: 21

Max' description: Wears dark blue pants, a yellow t-shirt and sometimes, when he's out and acting and making legal money, he drapes a green cape over his shoulders.

Hair: Blonde Eyes: Sky-blue Age: 16

Tysons description: Wears a white loose t-shirt and blue pants. Over the white t-shirt he wears a red vest and on top of his head is a red cap/beret.

Hair: Navy-blue Eyes: Same as the hair Age: 17

**Okay, we got that covered. On with the fic!!

* * *

**

With Kai:

"_Come on! Open the damned door!"_ The prince in disguise knocked so hard on the wooden device that his metal suit rustled.

He sighted and lowered his hand. It was no use to just stand there, banging on that door.

"_Maybe they're asleep? I don't know what mere civilians do in their mornings…fuck you Tala Ivanov! May the fury of __everything you hate come over you!!"_

He turned his head right and left. When he saw that there weren't any houses near he decided something drastic.

"Hello! Is anybody in there?! If no one opens I'm gonna' break down the godforsaken door!!" He shouted loudly.

----------XxX------------------

"Hello! Is anybody in there?! If no one opens I'm gonna' break down the godforsaken door!!"

The four inhabitants of the house sat frozen on their seats, staring at the door like it was Godzilla brought to life. Or the Devils spawn or whatever. Rei was the first to come back from the trance-like stare. "Guys, I've got to hide, and it better be quick! Just act like normal m'kay?

Bryan caught Rei's golden eyes. "I'm gonna stall for some time. Rei, hide in the attic, not in the room this time."

"Why can't I do that?" Rei asked in a hushed voice.

"Cause maybe they'll knock on the walls and notice the hollow sound, or maybe they'll burn the house down! It has happened before." Bravely the lavender-haired youth stood up and looked at the door. "Go Rei! Do you still have the jewels?"

"What jewels?" Tyson spoke up.

"Later Tyson. Yes I have them. Thanks Bry and good luck!" Rei disappeared up the creaky stairs.

Running as quickly and soundlessly he could, our neko reached the hatch that led up to the small and dusty attic. Before getting up he grabbed his black bandages and tucked them roughly into his pockets.

Opening the hatch whiteout a sound despise the old material Rei jumped up with a cat's somewhat scary agility and grace. Once up, he closed the small hatch and crawled in to the darkest corner furthest away from the opening.

He took out the black cloth he'd grabbed just mere seconds ago and wrapped them around his wrists up to his elbow. That was a thing he wore when he was out on his 'jobs' and it gave him a strange feeling of comfort. He checked his surroundings. The darkness was no problem for him, he had great night-vision, and he could easily see the few boxes that stood on the half-rotten floor.

They were not theirs, but they had been left there by the houses previous owner. He could feel the smell of old wood and dust, but he didn't mind. He'd hidden in far worse places than this.

"_I hope they'll be all right down there... this has been some morning. And I hope I'll live to tell the tale..." _With a light sneeze and a 'huff' Rei shifted his position into a more comfy one. _"I guess all I can do is wait and see..." _

"Bryan...are you sure..?" A worried and small voice came from the kitchen-table.

"Yes, Max. Don't worry, it'll be fine. I'll just tell them there's no one here and they'll go away." Bryan's voice was as calm and reassuring he could make it. This wasn't his thing. It was usually Rei that took care of the comforting and 'motherly' part.

"Here Bryan. So they don't take it." Tyson's voice was closer than Max and Bryan felt a thing being pushed in his hand.

Bryan held up the thing that Tyson had given him. It was his pedant that Tala had given his as present on his birthday. It was common knowledge that soldiers often took valuable things if they had the chance, and the pedant was very dear to Bryan. The lavender-haired man hanged it around his neck and covered it under his t-shirt.

"Thanks Tyson." Bryan lowered his voice so only the navy-haired boy should hear. "If things get too dangerous, you'll take Max and hide till it blows over. Okay?"

Tyson nodded and sat down at the table. Max was pale but he looked as calm as he could. Bryan took the steps to the door and he let his hand poise at the handle before, with a last deep breath, he turned down the rusty metal object.

--------------XxX--------------------

"_It doesn't seem like__ someone's going to open...what the hell. Lets just knock it down..." _

Kai raised his hand, but before he could deal a heavy blow at the mockingly silent door it flew open. Inside stood a pale young man, dressed in very dark green, baggy pants and a loose light lavender colored t-shirt, the same color his hair had. In his left ear, a small fang hung in a green ring, matching the cold and though attitude the person radiated.

"What do you want?" The person inside asked, harshly and stern.

"_Who the hell does he think he is?! Doesn't he know who I am? Oops, shit he doesn't...what should I do now...?" _Kai had a silent dialogue with himself.

He decided that the best thing to currently do was to bring his right hand down from the air, as it right now was frozen still in the air.

The other raised his eyebrow at the strange behaviour, but then he just shrugged. "Excuse me, but what do you want? People like to sleep in the mornings you know." Slowly closing the door the person inside glared daggers at him.

"_What to do...oh yes! The note from Tala! That dimwit maybe god for something."_

"Here, I come from Tala. He told me to speak to you and give you this." Kai handed the man the paper.

When the pale man heard the name he quickly grabbed the tiny piece of paper and yanked it from Kai's metal-covered hand.

"What are you-" Kai was cut short when the door was slammed shut right in his face.

With a shocked expression on his face Kai was left standing on the street as the sun now was steadily rising. (He was now glad he had the helmet, which covered the silly expression)

-------------------XxX------------------------

"Bryan, what is it?" Max voice expressed his surprise over the lavender-haired man's behavior.

Bryan didn't answer, he just started to unfold the note that he'd taken from the armored man outside.

His eyes grew wider and wider as he read through the paper and eventually he scrunched it together to a ball and threw it into the wood-heated stove that Rei had been cooking his pancakes on just minuets ago. You could really see how his brain worked out what he'd read.

"That means… the man outside is…shit! Tala, what have you told him!?" Bryan rushed to the door and flung it open.

Kai jumped backwards when the door almost had smashed into his face. Sure, his face was covered with the best steel and it was supposed to resist even the sharpest sword but the speed and force the door came against him was… terrifying.

"_He would be an excellent man in the army…who exactly are these people?"_ Kai din't have more time to think before Bryan grabbed his arm and quickly pulled him inside the house.

"Come on! Don't just stand there in broad daylight! This is causing us problems already…" Bryan growled.

Tyson looked up from his pancakes. "Who's that Bryan?"

"It's Tala! Isn't it?" Max cheered.

Bryan took a deep breath and pointed at Kai. _"Doesn't he know it's rude to point at someone?"_ Kai thought sarcastically.

"May I present His Majesty, prince Kai."

That was not the thing Tyson and Max had expected. Their eyes grew wide as plates and Tyson's moth hanged open. Not a pretty sight.

"B-but Bry, what would the prince do here? And I recognize Talas color on the feather." Max stated after a while.

Bryan turned around to Kai and nudged him on the shoulder. "Take the metal-mask off, prince!"

Kai got slightly offended. No-one had ever talked to him in that tone without being executed, and this guy obviously ordered him around like nothing. But he did as he was told for once. Grabbing the helmet and pulling it off his head, his beautiful silver-blue hair danced over his face.

"That's not Tala alright…" Tysons low voice stated what they all thought.

"No. I thought that was explained in the note you so rudely took from me." For the first time Kai spoke to the trio. His emotionless voice surprised them.

Bryan sighted. "I think we have an urgent need of discuss this special 'event'. If the prince would excuse us."

Bryan, Tyson and Max went into the kitchen and the murmur of voices was too low for Kai to figure out what they said. Feeling slightly uncomfortable in the heavy armour, Kai took it off and laid it in a pile on the floor.

Kai took the opportunity to explore his surroundings a bit. Nothing in this house was like the overflowing luxury at the castle. The furniture was made of wood, but on some chairs the legs had been broken and fixed again with some random parts. The thick curtains that covered the windows had began to rot at the bottom of all the moist. Everything was more than 5 years old and nothing was in it's original state.

Let's just say that you could see why people called them 'poor'.

But the strange thing was that everything was clean and tidy. The table that the breakfast stood on was dust-free and nothing stood on the wrong place.

"_Wait a minute now...four plates? But they were just three..." _Kai thought.

Looking around he saw that there were four of everything. Plates, forks, glasses and four chairs was placed on or by the table.

"_Someone else is here...hiding from me or someone else. This'll get interesting..."_

Kai was roughly torn out from his thinking when a loud knock on the poor door was heard (again). Bryan and Co. rushed out from the kitchen and looked startled at the prince.

"Was that you?" Tyson asked suspiciously.

"No." Kai stated.

A deep voice floated through the door. "Open the door, in the name of His Excellency! We have orders to search through the house!" The heavy banging on the door continued.

Everyone looked at Kai. Taking a quick decision, Bryan grabbed Kai's arm and ran with him up the stairs and stopped at the hatch.

"_Please God, I never pray__, but please make this the right decision." _Bryan sent a thought to the big man in heaven.

Not even looking at Kai, Bryan opened the hatch. "Hide in there. I trust Tala, and I owe him one so I'll help you. Hide, be quiet and keep still. The floor up there is in bad condition and I don't want you to come dropping down on us. Go now."

Kai looked with new-found respect at the lavender-haired man. "Hn. Thanks."

Jumping up, Kai was surrounded by the darkness and the little light the open hatch had provided was lost when Bryan shut it.

-----------------XxX----------------------

Bryan was in a hurry. "Guys, we have to get rid of the armour quick!" He whispered.

"Already done." Both Max and Tyson sat by the table, smiling and slowly munching at the now cold pancakes.

"We hid it in the secret room that Rei use to hide in." Tyson winked at Bryan.

"We thought we had to help somehow." Max licked the last of the strawberry jam of his fingers.

Smiling at the two Bryan went to the door. _"This is it"_

* * *

Gomen, gomen!! They didn't meet in this chapter either!! I hope it wasn't too confusing with all the jumpings and pagebreaks TTTT I did my best!! It's 23:55 and I seriously lack some sleep from the last night so now I bid you all farwell and good night (yawn) ...buh bye...Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz 


	8. Attic conversation

Man, I thought I'd never get to update! Apparently, a bug came into my account and I haven't been able to update anything since! And I know many will say that it just was some lame-ass excuse, but I'm serious! So I'm not going to apologize for the late update, though I am going to beg for your forgivness for the shortness of this chapter. I was so happy I could update, I just wanted to show you I wasn't dead or anything! Once again I send my love to all you who review. Can't thank you enough.

**Disclaimer: This is starting to get depressing, really...I DO NOT OWN!!!!**

* * *

Smiling at the two Bryan went to the door. _"This is it"_

Turning down the handle, Bryan took a deep breath. "Yes?"

"That was about time, scum!" The soldiers outside shoved Bryan carelessly aside and stomped right in.

While the one in charge went right in to stand in the room that the odd 'family' used as both hall and dining-room, the two other armour-wearing persons stood by the closed door and waited for their superior to take the lead.

Bryan picked himself up from the wall he'd collided with and brushed of his clothes. "Excuse me, but what do you want?!"

SLAP!

The lavender haired youth stumbled backwards by the force of the blow and raised his hand to touch his stinging cheek.

"You won't talk to me, you inferior being!" The guar yelled.

Bryan felt something hot trickle down his chin and he dragged his finger through the liquid. The red substance ran slowly down his finger and down his wrist. Blood. His lip had probably split by the sheer force of the metal-clad hand.

"Bryan!" That was Tyson standing up, and by the look on his face, he was ready to jump on the guard.

The two other soldiers that stood by the door, effectively blocking the only way in and out, unsheated their swords.

"Tyson, sit down!" Bryan growled.

Tyson gave the man that had slapped Bryan a hard glare, but he sat down beside the pale and slightly trembling Max.

"We have an order to search your house!" The soldier barked out and pointed at Bryan "Don't make it more difficult for yourself or us. Otherwise we might just have to do something drastic." He glanced over at Max an Ty.

Bryan swallowed his sarcastic reply and tightened his fist into hard balls. This wasn't good.

The soldier started to 'search' the house. Notice that I wrote ' '? We, normal people would have called it devastate, break down and/or make hell of a mess. The breakfast was effectively swept down on the floor, the few books and belongings the kept in the slightly moulding book-case was thrown out and soon the whole house looked like something a tornado spit out. One man, I repeat, one man did this in less than ten minutes. The only thing the three residents could do was watch as their crumbled down in front of their eyes. After some time the man probably thought he'd 'searched' the house enough and made his way down from the stairs. He still didn't seem satisfied by the outcome, but he had to move on and examine the next house.

Everyone silently breathed out in ease. "Finally..." Max whispered quietly. But not quiet enough.

The soldier immediately twirled around and faced Max. "What did you say little vermin?"

Max froze at the spot. Being abused and abandoned by his family had left deep scars in Max and he usually was very concerned of others and he was a very caring boy. Not at all the type that would pick a fight with someone.

"I asked you what you said, are you deaf!?" The soldier spat and took a step forward in Max' direction.

"Leave him alone!" With a swift move Tyson stood before Max and he was fuming with anger.

"So, you'll take his place eh? Well I certainly couldn't care less."

-----------------XxX--------------------------

"_Huh, what's he doing here?" _Rei was confused.

This guy just popped up from the hole, helped by Bryan, and he didn't even know what to do! Apparently, the newcomer couldn't see so well in the darkness and he slightly bumped against the rotten wood boxes that were carelessly left in the attic to mold away. And he clearly wasn't used to hide.

"What the hell have I been dragged into……" Kai said to himself trying to shake off the feeling of being looked at.

He moved around a bit, finding a decent place to hide and then, well he just sat there, trying to get his eyes to get used to the darkness. Soon he could see the silhouettes of the big boxes that he'd bumped into. But he still couldn't stop feeling like he was watched.

Soon he followed his instincts. "Hello? Is anybody here?" He whispered.

A soft rustle of cloth, a swift breeze and a twinkle of gold was all Kai managed to apprehend, when he suddenly felt the warmth of another body brush against him. Gasping slightly, he turned his head, only to meet a pair of sparkling golden eyes.

"Who are you?" Came Rei asked, very quietly but nonetheless very curious.

Kai felt himself jump slightly at the closeness of the other. "I-I'm Kai Hiwatari, the prince of this kingdom. Who are you?"

"You are a member of the royal family?!" Rei whispered, slipping into the other corner again. As fast and quiet as he'd been at Kai's side, he now retreated to the shadows.

"Yes, I am." Kai said, a bit startled by the others reaction.

Rei sunk back in the welcoming darkness, not wanting to show his face. _"He can't see me! If he's of royal blood, then he most certainly will kill me if he learns who I am! Oh, god Bryan, what have you done?!"_

"You didn't answer my question." Rei was torn out of his thoughts when he heard Kai's voice.

Without thinking he blurted out the answer. "Rei."

Kai frowned at the change of personality. First the boy was curious and now he's shy! And he didn't say his last name either. Kai decided to ask him about it. "Rei wha-"

Both were startled by the loud bang that indicated that the door of the house was slammed shut. Kai rushed up but Rei stopped him from taking a step, holding up his hand.

"It might just be a trick." He said.

Rei then lifted his head, listening carefully with his sensitive ears at every sound that came from then floor below them.

"That sounded like...a groan...something must've happened!" Rei sprung to his feat but before he reached the hatch, he was stopped by Kai.

"What do you mean 'sounded like'? I didn't hear even the faintest sound!" Kai said in a low voice. "And what's your last name?"

Rei looked down at his feet but didn't back off. "That is of no importance right now. I believe your Highness here stands in debt to us for letting him stay at our attic, am I right?" The change of voice was clear, now he didn't sound either curious or happy. Now it was just a plain, flat tone with no real emotion in at all.

Kai frowned and only grunted to his reply. Why didn't this guy just answer him?

"Then would you let your questions wait and excuse me, I must go down and check on my family." Rei faced Kai, and his eyes were filled with worry.

Unsure of what to do when he saw those eyes, Kai took a step back so Rei could reach the hatch. Immediately Rei swiftly swooshed past him and opened the small door, jumped down and disappeared down the stairs.

Kai didn't linger up in the attic much longer, and he too jumped down and followed Rei down to the ground floor. He was going to get to the truth sooner or later.

* * *

There you go, I hope it was to your liking. Please review, though I'm sure I don't deserve it for this crap anyway. I love you all! 


End file.
